Microfilm cartridge assemblies are known. Such assemblies generally include a cartridge or housing in which a reel is mounted. The microfilm is wound on the reel. During operation the reel rotates as the microfilm is unwound and pulled from a dispensing opening in the cartridge. The rotation of the reel is achieved by mounting the reel to a spindle which in turn is rotatably mounted. Ideally, there should be a firm mounting of the reel in the cartridge during the rotation of the reel.
Various microfilm cartridge assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,667,160, 4,555,077, 3,161,362, 3,025,012 and 2,837,332.